This invention relates to a method and apparatus for contiguous valve control. Typically, the time required to activate a valve is known as firing time. Firing time typically comprises of a portion of a machine cycle. Machine cycle is defined as the amount of time which is required for an electrical device such as a valve to perform its intended function. Typically, there is usually a small amount of dead time between firing times to allow the valves to turn off. In a contiguous valve system, there is no dead time between firing time cycles with the firing time equivalent to the machine cycle. With systems of this type, valves must be turned on and off in accordance with pattern data.
A major problem with this system is that some valves may already be activated so that the excess energy is dissipated in the valves that are already activated in the form of heat. This not only wastes energy but can cause serious damage to the valves.
The present invention solves this problem in a manner not disclosed in known prior art.